I know you're in there
by alicesunmentionedsister
Summary: Ice king comes to Marciline for help with a song, he doesn't know that everything's about to change.


There was a noise in the other room.

"Marcaliiine...?"

I heard an unmistakeable voice ring.

The freaking ice king. He'd found me again. Maybe if I ignored him, he'd go away.

"No Gunther, don't touch that."

He had to bring the penguin...

"Get out of here."

I groaned.

"But-"

"Out. Now."

I dictated, floating into the room.

"You agreed to stay away, now, keep your word."

I added.

"Wait, wait, I was wondering if you'd help me with a song."

He explained, trying to plug his keyboard in, but got tangled in the chords. He hit the floor, and the crown flew off. I saw my opportunity, and I had to take it. I snatched the crown and put it out of his reach. He was unconscious for now, but he'd wake up. His hair and beard got shorter, his nose shrunk, and his skin went back to that bluish grey shade. I knew simon was still there this whole time. Hours of pacing, and strumming random chords got me close to nowhere. I slumped against the couch, still just waiting. I heard him groan in that "tiered human on Monday morning" way.

"Simon?"

I asked hopefully.

"Marcy?"

He responded.

I gasped happily with the disbelief that it actually worked.

"Simon!"

I cried and threw myself onto him in a hug.

"Woah- uh, how long has it been?"

I forgot that he never seemed to remember what had happened with that crown.

"1000 years?"

I guessed. I didn't know.

"Then, Marcy, how are you still..."

He saw the two tiny bites on my neck.

"Oh Marcy! I'm so sorry! I didn't ever want you to get hurt like that!"

"It's okay, it was for the better. I'm still here, aren't I?"

"Marcy, where's the crown?"

He asked.

"You don't need it."

"The years are catching up, marcy. If I don't put it back on, I'll age and die."

"No! I need you here as simon. The ice king is a terrible man."

"Oh no, what have I done?"

"You kidnap princess on a regular basis, and you're just... So... Weird."

"Kidnap princess?"

"The world is almost like it used to be, except, not. I dare say it's better."

He tried to sit up, and fell back down onto the couch.

"Stay here. I'm going to find something to keep you simon."

Luckily for me, night had fallen, and I knew where to go.

I flew as fast as I could, into the candy kingdom.

"Pb!"

I shouted, running to the door of the castle.

"I need to see princess bubblegum immediately."

I told the banana guards. They let me through, and she was already running toward the door.

"Marciline?"

She asked.

"What's wrong?"

"It's the ice king."

"Are you sure Finn and jake wouldn't be more-"

"No, I mean, it's not exactly ice king. His crown fell off, and with out the magic, he's simon. The magic from the crown keeps him alive, but it makes him crazy. He's lucid now, but it's been thousands of years, and time is catching up to him. Are you done with that immortality potion you were working on?"

"I don't know if it works yet. Why not just turn him into a vampire?"

"Are you crazy?! He's old! I don't know if that would work! Besides, it'd kill me to see him in as much pain as I was during the change."

"You never learned how, did you?"

"No. Now please, please, let me have that potion."

"I haven't tested it yet. It might to more harm than good."

"I'm willing to try anything. Please."

"Okay, but, please, don't be angry if it doesn't work. I'm warning you, I really don't know."

"It's okay, if it doesn't work, I'll just give him back the crown, and we'll deal with ice king until you do get the potion right."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Why do you care so much about him, ice king, or simon, whatever."

"After the mushroom war, I was probably seven, and we helped each other survive, but then, he got really sick, and we couldn't do anything to help him, so we agreed to go our separate ways so that he wouldn't hurt me while he was being controlled by the crown. He was like a dad for most of my life."

She ran up the stairs, and brought down a vile filled with purple liquid.

"Good luck. I hope it works."

"I do too. Do you want to come along?"

"That's okay, I'll stay here, just in case.

"Thank you so much."

"No problem, I hope it works."

I flew away and returned faster than I'd left.

"Simon?"

I asked, opening the door.

"Marcy, hurry."

He said weakly.

I dashed over to him. He'd stayed on the couch.

"Here drink this."

I demanded.

"What is it?"

"It's my turn to save you, now, drink it's before it's too late."

He obeyed and pointed the bottom up.

"How do you feel?"

I asked after he swallowed it.

"I think I'll be okay marcy."

"You better be."


End file.
